In laboratories in which medical samples are processed, especially tissues samples, for example in pathology, the individual samples are placed in containers for the specific patient for further processing. The samples such as tissue samples placed in the containers are provided with print, such as the printed date or printed IDs such as a barcode for automated processing, especially for identification. The samples are supplied to a labeling apparatus for this purpose.
One such apparatus for labeling containers for tissue samples is for example the “Thermo Scientific Shandon PrintMate™ system by Thermo Fisher Scientific Inc. Reference is made to the documents published by Thermo Fisher Scientific Inc. at the time of the priority application.
Prior art systems have several disadvantages. One disadvantage in particular is that they were only designed for processing batches, that is, to process a plurality of containers. Another disadvantage is that very expensive printing systems are used.
DE 102 35 611 A1 discloses an apparatus for labeling laboratory articles made of glass using a printer where an inkjet printing method or thermal transfer method is used as the printing technique. In order to print different locations on the laboratory articles, especially flat glass slides, the printing head can be mounted so that it is movable or pivotable. A disadvantage of the apparatus in DE 102 35,611 A1 is that the printing of plastic substrates, especially with beveled edges, is impossible, as is manual supplying.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,633 B1 also discloses an apparatus for labeling microscopic slides or cassettes for histological samples using an ink jet printhead, and this system enables manual supply in that a cassette is manually inserted into the system for which the entire operatic automatic operation needs to be interrupted for more than one minute.
DE 8200185 U1 discloses a printer with a printing mechanism that can be manually or automatically supplied with a stack by means of driven tractors. DE 82 00 185 U1 relates to the supply of containers or three dimensional bodies as well as the supply of thin paper.
WO 2007/135 388 A1 discloses an apparatus for labeling plastic cassettes using a thermal transfer method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,824 B1 discloses a system for labeling containers where the supply is exclusively automated.
EP 1 391 310 A2 discloses an apparatus for applying a three-dimensional colored image onto a paper substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,095 B1 discloses an apparatus for labeling with a moveable printhead.
US 2002/0097280 A1 discloses an apparatus and a method for applying images to sports articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,842 B1 discloses an apparatus for applying an image to an item of food.